A serious problem involved with the carrying of articles such as handbags, cameras, briefcases, etc., is that while the method of carrying such items is designed to be both fashionable and convenient; no method to date has been designed to accomplish both purposes, while at the same time providing security against the loss of the article being carried, and yet still provide some degree of protection to the user.
An example of such prior art devices may be seen by reference to Staup, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,164, in which the entire pocketbook breaks away and falls apart, whenever a purse snatching attempt is made. This method while not only difficult to manufacture, allows for the accidental spillage of its contents during normal usage.
A further example can be seen in Gist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,534, which shows a pocketbook having a detachable inner purse, which must be connected to the user via a cord and bracelet arrangement. This method may work in some cases, but at times when the purse snatchers travel in pairs or gangs, the attached cord and bracelet would allow the remainder of the gang to grab the inner purse, which is secured to the user thereby causing unnecessary and potentially grave physical injury to the user.
Another example is shown in Burhans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,915, wherein a flexible anchor member is securely attached to both the handbag and the users waist. This arrangement also allows for serious injury to the victim of a purse snatching, not only by allowing them to be pulled off balance, and forced to the ground, but also raises the distinct possibility that the thieves, after seeing the victim on the ground, might take advantage of that situation to further harm the victim during the course of the crime.
A yet further example can be seen by reference to Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,926. This example shows a single flexible anchoring member, with means to secure the item being carried, to two separate areas of the users apparel. This again makes no provision for the safety of the user, or the safe return of the article.
To date no one has devised a device, which will initially resist the separation of an article from the user's person up to a point, and then will rapidly release the article, when predetermined force has been reached, so as to protect the user from undue physical harm as well as financial loss.